


Friendaversary

by orphan_account



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Car Accidents, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Austin and Ally have been friends since they were four. In all their eleven years of being friends they have never missed a year. There are just a few complications; Ally has a huge crush on Austin, Austin is oblivious to Ally's feelings for him, and since Austin is oblivious, he brings home a girl on September 20th. Read and find out why that date is so important! This summery sucks...sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

 Ally's POV:

Austin and I have been friends for twelve years. We were four when we became friends. My dad and his dad were best friends and business partners. But we got really close at my dad's funeral.

My dad got into a really bad car accident. He saved a little girl's life but his life was lost in the process. That little girl was me. Austin comforted me throughout everything. But then my mom started to drink. She would call me hurtful names and threaten me, and sometimes she even threw empty beer bottles at my head. A lot of the time I would run to Austin's house (which was just down the street). Austin and his parents always welcome me with open arms. I practically live with them now. My mom still lives in the old house but I'm too afraid to sleep there. So I packed all my stuff up and little by little I moved into the room next to Austin's.

Over the years, I have found out that I have a huge crush on Austin. I keep cool though. I get a little upset when he brings girls home but, hey, I can't stop him. I just wish I could tell him. I'm just too afraid of his reaction. It could get pretty awkward. So instead of telling him, I write down scenarios in my book. Austin got me that book our ninth Friendaversary. We were thirteen and had just started getting into music. He bought that book for me so I could write down all the lyrics I think up. Then, when we have time, we make it into a song. After my thirteenth birthday is when I started liking Austin. That is also when he got his first girlfriend, Cassidy. By the time I was fourteen and a half they broke up. It was mutual. I comforted him but, inside I was jumping for joy. By then my feelings had grown stronger. To this very day they are still growing. I think I love him. This year is our twelfth Friendaversary. I'm planning a big surprise for him, whether he likes it or not. I am going to tell him that I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV: Flashback (Ally's childhood)**

**August 19** **th** **2001**

It was bring your child to work day at my dad's office. Austin was there too, since our dads worked together. I brought coloring books, crayons and colored pencils and Austin brought Lego's. I colored a picture of a yellow and red panda bear for Austin.

After about six hours of coloring, building and throwing Lego's at Austin, it was time for me and my dad to leave. We walked out to the car. I had to sit in the front seat because the back seat was jam-packed with stuff.

We were driving when we got to a red light. Some guy swiveled out of control. My dad quickly unbuckled both of our seat belts and he switched places with me. I was sitting in the driver's seat when the car hit us. That is all I remember from the accident because I blacked out.

**August 22** **nd** **2001**

I woke up in a hospital bed. "Quick! Everyone! She's awake!" It was Austin.

When Mr. and Mrs. Moon and the doctor came into my room, I was very confused. "Where am I?" Well that was a stupid question, I knew where I was; in a hospital.

Mrs. Moon spoke up, "Your in the hospital, dear, you've been a coma for three days. You were in a car accident"

My eyes must have widened to the size of saucers. "Where's my dad?"

Mr. and Mrs. Moon exchanged glances. Then Mr. Moon spoke up "Ally, Sweetheart," Oh no, this isn't good, my eyes started to water. "He passed away but, he saved your life," I was crying hysterically at this point. "Ally, I'm so sorry."

I just couldn't stop crying, I was sad that my dad had to lose his life but I was also really grateful that he saved mine. I took a few deep breaths. "W-where's my mom?"

Mr. and Mrs. Moon exchanged glances again. Then Mrs. Moon spoke up, "She's outside right now sweetie, she's making a phone call." I just nodded my head.

After I calmed down a little, Austin pushed through the crowd of people in my room. He sat down on my bed and took my hands. "Don't worry Ally, from now on, I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you ever again." Then he pulled me into a hug. Those were the nicest words anyone has ever said to me, ever.

After a couple of more tests, I was discharged from the hospital. My mom took my home, but she didn't look at me. It was like she was disgusted in me, like it was my fault.

**September 20** **th** **2001**

Today was the wake and the funeral for my dad. The Moons picked me up and brought me there. By then I knew my mom blamed me, and hated me for it. She even told me.

**A the funeral parlor**

I apologized tomy dad. I just wanted to get it out. I told him that I loved him and that there will always be a place for him in my heart. That's when I broke down; I realized he won't be able to walk me down the aisle, no father daughter dance. We won't be able to have anymore memories together. I fell to my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Austin.

He took me by the hand and led me to my seat. We both sat down and I put my head on his shoulder. He started whispering things to me like, "everything is going to be okay." By the time the service was over, I fell asleep.

I woke up to yelling. It was my mother. She was yelling about me. She saw that I was awake and grabbed my arm. She stomped out of the parlor dragging m behind her.

That is when she started to drink. I was four and a half when I moved to Austin's house. They said that I wasn't safe there and I agreed with them. My mother would curse and call me hurtful names, and she would even throw empty beer bottles at me. My mother really didn't care where I was as long as she didn't have to look at me.

I was so happy when I moved into the Moon's house. My room was right next to Austin's.

On September 20th, 2001, Austin Monica Moon became my best friend. Yes, we did play together before then. But that was more like forced. On the 20th Austin verbally whispered to me, before I fell asleep, "I'll be your best friend 'till the day we die and even after that, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." After he said that at the funeral parlor, I fell asleep.

He is truly my best friend. He's been there threw it all. But who new he would lie to me, maybe not on purpose but, he let someone hurt me…


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV:

July 29th

"Ally!...Ally!" Someone was shaking me. I was peacefully sleeping. "ALLY!" I groggily opened my eyes to see Austin. His eyes were bright. He was excited about something. I smiled but, then my smile faded as I felt slight pressure and movement on my hips.

Austin wasn't standing on the floor and he wasn't sitting on the side of my bed like he usually does when he wakes me up. No, he was straddling my hips. He had a knee on either side of my body.

"Um, Austin, could you ya know, get off of me." I said trying to cover my cherry red face. I looked up at him, his eyes were as large as saucers and his face was like a tomato.

"Oh sorry." He got off of me and sat on the edge of my bed.

I sat up a little, "So, Austin why are you so excited? What happened while I was asleep?"

He looked at me with a smile, "For our Frienaversary," I motioned him to keep going. "I got us reservations to Prunelle de mes Yeux!" (That means apple of my eye in French)

I give him a Cheshire smile. I have been wanting to there forever. My smile fades when I remember how expensive it is. "Austin that restaurant is so expensive. I don't know how to repay you."

Austin shook his head. "Being my friend is all I need." I broke out in a smile and threw my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

I whispered in his ear "Thank you"

Then he whispered back "Your welcome" it sent chills down my spine. Then he got up and walked out my door. But before he closed my door he joked and said: "You look cute when you're flustered." Then he closed the door. I just stood there frozen. Then I snapped out of my trance and got ready for school.

At School

It was just a usual day at school. I went to my classes, ate lunch with Austin, Trish, Dez and…Kira? I was really confused. Dez and Trish were regulars at the table but Kira was new she even took my spot next to Austin!

"Um, excuse me," I said to Kira and she whipped her head around, "that's my spot, I sit there every day."

Kira just gave me a dirty look and said: "Well I'm sitting here today and besides Austin invited me to sit here."

Austin turned around and gave me a nervous smile. I looked him right in the eye, "Austin can I speak to you, please?" Austin nodded his head and got up out of his seat and followed me.

Austin spoke first "Ally before you say anything, just let me explain," I nodded my head. "I really like Kira, could you just do this, for me? I think she's 'the one'."

My eyes went wide and I nodded, "Okay Austin if you like her that much she can sit in my spot. I'm not hungry anymore; I think I'll just go to the music room until lunch is over ok?" I didn't give him time to answer; I just threw my lunch away and quickly walked to the music room. Angry tears streaming down my face. I wasn't hurt, I was just angry.

When I got to the music room, I took out my book and started to sing.

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
'Cause she's like so whatever And you can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way, hey hey!)

I felt so much better after singing that song. Well time to get back to class.

End of the Day (after school)

I was waiting for Austin in the spot he usually picks me up in. so far I have been standing here for about ten minutes. Then one of the girls in my math class passed by me.

"Hey! Penny!" She turned around and walked over to me, "have you seen Austin?" I asked politely

She nodded her head, "yeah, he left like fifteen minutes ago with that Kira girl."

My eyes went wide. "Thanks, Penny, see you tomorrow." With that, she turned around and walked to her car. As soon as she left I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Austin's number.

" Hello," thank god he picked up. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

I must have spaced out for a second. "Hi Austin, it's Ally, did you forget something?" I asked him

"No, Why?" he answered stupidly. (And I don't think his stupidity was on purpose)

I sighed in frustration "Austin, guess where I am?" I heard his car screech to a stop. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Then I hung up my phone.

Ten Minutes Later

I was sitting on the steps of the school when Austin's car pulled up. And guess who was sitting in the front, yup, Kira.

Austin got out of the car and gave me a hug. "Ally, I am SO SORRY!"

"It's fine Austin," I mumbled. Then I opened the car door leading to the back seat (where I never sit).

I was about to push the bags to the side so I could sit down when Kira opened her mouth "Be careful! That's designer!"

"Ok!" I mimicked her tone and carefully placed her bag on the seat next to mine. I am so sick of this bitch, and I just met her!

Austin got in the car and started to drive.

About five minutes into driving Kira spoke up. "Hey, Austin, do you want a grape?"

"Um Kira," she looked bad at me, "Austin doesn't eat while he's driving…"

"It's okay Ally one grape won't kill us, I'm a responsible driver," Austin said

I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Stop the car."

"What?" Austin asked confused.

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled and he pulled over and stopped the car. I grabbed my bag and opened the car door.

"Ally where are you going?" Austin asked turning back to face me.

"Home." That's all I said before getting out of Austin's yellow Nissan Sentra. I closed to door and started to walk, it was only two blocks until I reached the house.

Austin sped away like he was angry. You see the reason I don't let anyone eat anything while driving is because the guy who crashed into my dad's car was eating (I think a sandwich). But he also died. And I can't stand to lose anyone else.

Thirty Minutes Later

I walked through the front door like always. I saw Mimi and Mike Moon sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Mike! Wake up! Ally's home!" Mimi exclaimed and hit Mike in the stomach.

"Oof!" was all that Mike said (because Mimi hit him)

"Ally, honey why are you so late? You didn't come home with Austin, why?" before I could answer she pulled me into a hug. "We were so worried!" she guided me to the couch so I could tell her the whole story

"Well, first Austin forgot about me. So I called him and he picked me up." She was already starting to get angry. "I was sitting the back seat because his girlfriend was sitting in the passenger seat. His girlfriend offered him some food and I told her Austin doesn't eat while he's driving." Mimi motioned for me to continue "then he defended her! So I told him to stop the car and I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked home."

Mimi looked like she could kill. "AUSTIN!" she called Austin down into the living room.

Austin ran down the stairs "what is it mom?" then he saw me, "Ally, you're home.

Mimi crossed her arms and was tapping her foot "Austin do you remember why Ally doesn't like when people eat while driving?"

Austin's eyes went wide, "Oh, Ally, I'm so sorry!"

I was so pissed! "SAVE IT AUSTIN!" Then I ran up to my room and locked my door. I heard a lot of yelling and then Austin's feet stomping up the stairs. Then I heard his door slam.

Thank God, tomorrow's Saturday. It took me a little while to fall asleep. This I Austin and my first fight, ever. But friends are supposed to fight, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to review! I don't own Austin and Ally, the Song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne or Nissan Sentra. Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading this story again, this is really weird and not good. Sorry....

Ally's POV

"Hey, Austin, do you want a grape?" Kira said to Austin.

I tried speaking up my voice was gone. Nothing would come out.

"Sure, Kira." Austin said. Then he took one hand off the steering wheel and removed his eyes off the road for about five seconds to grab a grape out of the bag.

Then a car, I came barreling towards us. I tried screaming but, again, nothing would come out. I started stamping my feet and pointing but all Austin said was "It's okay Ally one grape won't kill us, I'm a respons-"

Then everything goes black and all I can hear is sirens blasting and then a heart monitor.

I regain my vision and I'm in a hospital bed just like the one when I was four. But instead of Austin yelling for the doctor to come, it is just a nurse.

When the doctor comes into my room the first thing I ask is "what am I doing here?"

"Ally," the doctor starts, "You were in a car accident, you have been in a coma for three days." Three, I have always hated that number. Wait Austin was the driver, the other car hit us head on!

"Where's Austin?" I stared to tear up when he exchanged glances with the nurse.

"Ally, I'm so sorry, Austin died in the accident" I started crying hysterically. "But on the bright side, that wonderful girl Kira made it and with hardly any harm too." The doctor smiled and I just cried harder.

"Oh All-yy" it was Kira. She walked into my room and asked the doctor if she could speak to me alone. The doctor thought Kira could do no harm so of course he said yes.

"Kira, Austin-" I couldn't even say the words

"Died? Yeah I know. And guess what? It's all your fault!" she screamed. I expected to doctor to come running in but, nothing.

I just cried harder. Then Kira took out an empty beer bottle and she turned into my mother. "You little bitch! You killed him!"

She threw it at my head but I ducked.

"AUSTIN! HELP! HELP ME AUSTIN!" I was screaming for Austin at the top of my lungs.

"Austin's not here to save you now is he?" then she threw it at my head.

"AUSTIN!"

I woke up crying and sweaty. Austin was in my doorway with his guitar. He was holding it by the neck ready to hit someone with it.

Austin saw me. He put down his guitar and sat on the edge of my bed. "Ally," he started "what happened?"

"Car… accident…me…coma…grape…Kira…Mother…You Dead…" I had started to hyperventilate.

As soon as he heard that he pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, Ally. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his sent; pancakes and the cologne I bought his for our ninth freindaversary. Then he kissed the top of my head.

He started to whisper sweet nothings to me as I calmed down. My eyes started to get heavy.

He laid me down but before he got up I grabbed his shirt. "Stay with me."

"Okay" he lay down behind me and rapped his arm around my waist. We both drifted off to sleep.

Mimi's POV

I heard Ally screaming so I jumped out of bed and quietly ran to her room. But by the time I was there, Austin was already in there. They were both sleeping. Ally has told me she likes Austin. But boy, Austin sure is naive. He says he loves that Kira girl (who I do NOT like) but I really thinks he is in love with Ally, he just doesn't realize it yet.

I walked back to my room and let them sleep.

Ally's POV

I woke up to Austin sitting on the edge of my bed. He was facing away from me. He was yelling at someone in the doorway. It was Kira.

"Austin! Why were you sleeping in her bed?!" Kira screamed

"Kira! I can explain!" Austin said getting Kira's attention. "Ally had a bad dream last night and she wanted me to stay with her, we didn't do anything and I was just comforting her." Austin said getting up from my bed.

"Okay, if that's it then I forgive you." Kira said and gave Austin a hug and a kiss. I cringed at that sight of them kissing. I suddenly felt like I was going to puke.

I ran past Austin and Kira and into the bathroom. I heard footsteps follow me. Then someone put my hair into a pony tail and rubbed my back. I'm guessing it was Austin because Kira started to scream again.

"Austin! What are you doing?!" Kira screamed

"Kira! Ally is my best friend! She doesn't feel well right now." He yelled back "I'll talk to you later okay, sexy?" Austin said this in a more gentle tone. This made me gag.

"Okay. Bye Austy. Bye Ally." When Kira said my name, she said it in disgust.

As soon as Kira left I stopped vomiting. "Thanks Austin."

"Anything for you." He said sweetly

I smiled. "Now out I have to fix myself, I'm going shopping with Trish today."

Austin kissed my forehead and left the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and hair. Then I went back to my room and got dressed.

By the time I was ready, Trish was waiting for me outside.

I ran down the steps and hopped into her car. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Trish. I got sick. I think I'm allergic to Kira."

She just laughed and sped off to the mall.

When we got to the mall we went straight to Sonic Boom. It was my dad's old music store but, now this kid, Dallas, his family owns it now.

"Hey Ally. Hey Trish." Dallas greeted us.

"Hey Dallas," I greeted "do you do guitar pick engravings?"

"Yeah we do."

"Great! How much?"

"$100.00" I handed him a one hundred dollar bill. "What do you want it to say?"

I wrote it down on a piece of paper. Dallas eyed it and nodded his head. "Come back in twenty minutes, it will be done then."

Trish and I had fun. I got a new dress for my Friendaversary and she got a new pair of shoes.

After twenty minutes of shopping, I was already tired. So I picked up the pick from Sonic Boom and then Trish drove me home.

I really hope Austin likes his gift. With that thought I went upstairs to my room and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV:

September 18th

"He's taking you where?!" Trish said shocked when I told her that Austin was taking me to Prunelle de mes Yeux.

"You heard me." I said confidently. "Oh and guess what… Mimi and Mike got me a car!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! It's a red Mini Cooper!" I squealed.

"Wait," Trish said holding up her hand "do you even have a driver's license?"

"Of coarse I do! Remember Trish, I have driven your car…when you were conked out in the back seat."

"Oh Right! That was a pretty good nap." Trish said as I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," I started to play with my fingers. "I am really hoping Austin won't freak out when I give him the present I got him for our Friendaversary."

"Well, what did you get him?" I whispered it in her ear because knowing where I am (At home) the walls have ears. "No way! Are you serous?" I looked down in disappointment "No, Ally I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that this is a big step. Are you ready for it?" I paused for a moment then nodded my head.

September 20th 5:30pm

I walked down the stairs in my new red dress. It was knee length red spaghetti strap dress. I wore a sequin belt and silver wedge heel shoes.

I look around the house. No one was there. I just assumed Austin left without me. I was probably taking too long.

I walked out the door and to my car. Good thing I know where this restaurant is. Before I started the car, I made sure I had Austin's gift.

After I confirmed that I had it, I drove off to the restaurant.

15 minutes later

When I finally arrived at Prunelle de mes Yeux, I was mesmerized with the beauty of the building. I walked through the door and to the host stand.

"Reservation for Moon," I said and by the puzzling look on the host's face, I needed to explain. "It's a table for two, he is probably here already."

"I know ma'am but the table reserved under the name Moon is already full." The host said with an apologetic look on his face.

"What? That…that can't be possible." I said flabbergasted. Then he pointed to a table with Austin… and….a girl…..Kira.

The room started spinning. I started to hyperventilate. I fell to my knees. One of my hands was on the ground the other on my chest. I heard yelling and a crowd of people formed around me. I started to see black spots. Then through the crowd of people, I saw Austin looking confused and Kira looking pissed off.

It was kind of a blur but, I remember a doctor who happened to be there, calmed me down and got me a glass of water.

After I downed two glasses of water, Austin came over and sat next to me by the host stand.

We sat there in silence for a while but, then Austin spoke up "Ally," I looked at him "why did you come here tonight?" My eyes went wide then started to fill with tears. "I know you don't like Kira, but you didn't have to ruin our date. I mean really, Ally, I told you; I think she might be 'the one'."

That is as much as I could take, tears were streaming down my face. I raised my hand and slapped Austin right across his face. Then I got up and ran out of the restaurant crying my eyes out.

I ran to my car but, before I could reach for the handle, someone grabbed my arm. That somebody was Austin.

He looked at me, his cheek swelling from where I hit him. "Ally, what's wrong?" Austin said gently.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG!" I yelled. He flinched because I have never yelled at him before. I took a deep breath and the tears started pouring again. "Austin, you lied to me. You let someone hurt me."

His eyes widened. "Who hurt you, Ally?"

My lip quivered "You."

He stood there frozen as I got into my car and sped out of the parking lot. Tears made the road fuzzy. And then all I remember is lights, sirens, and pain.

But then I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV

I can't believe it. I was so blind because of Kira. I didn't even notice that Ally, my best friend was in pain...and I caused it. I just feel awful, like scum.

"Austin!" It was Kira. "Why did your little friend ruin our date? She must really hate me." She gave me the pouty lip.

"You know what, Kira, we're through."

She gasped "But why, Austin, we're like so in love!"

I smirked "Correction, I am in love" her face lit up "but not with you" her face fell. I took a twenty dollar bill out of my wallet. "Here" She looked confused "for your cab." then i walked to my car.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS AUSTIN MOON!" she yelled I just hopped into my car and drove home, hoping that Ally would forgive me.

At Home

I burst through the front door "Where's Ally?"

My parents looked at each other "Austin, wasn't she with you?" my mom said sounding extremely concerned.

"Look, I screwed up really b-" I was interrupted by the phone ringing. I picked it up quickly in case it was Ally. "Hello?"

An unknown woman started speaking "Is this the Moon residence?"

"Yes." I gulped

"Miss Dawson was in a terrible car accident. Would someone please come down to the Miami Hospital as soon as possible?"

"I'll be right there!" I slammed down the phone.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom said even more worried than before.

I was on the verge of tears…who am I kidding, I was freaking bawling. "Its Ally, she's in the hospital." Then I ran out the door and hopped back into my car. I drove to the hospital praying that Ally was okay.

When I finally got to the hospital, I rushed in and over to the reception desk. "Um, excuse me… Ma'am…HEY!" She looked up, slightly annoyed. "Um…I'm looking for Allison Dawson…"

Her eyes widened "Room 1A" she pointed in the direction of the room.

I walked quickly to her room. I slowly opened her door. She was laying in that white hospital bed, contained in a room with all white walls. Her beautiful face was paler than usual and was adorn in little bandages. Her head was bandaged up. Her left arm and right leg were in casts. All I could hear was the steady beat of the heart monitor.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Hey, Ally." my eyes started to water. "I don't know if you can hear but I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Kira. Ally," I took her hand in mine, "Ally, I love yo-" and then the doctor walked in. "way to ruin a moment." I mumbled to myself as I wiped my tears away.

"Hello," the doctor said in an almost jolly tone. "I'm guessing you are this young lady's boyfriend?" I shook my head as tears returned to my eyes. "Oh, a brother?" I shook my head again.

"We're just really good friends." He nodded his head in understanding. That's when the steady beeps from heart monitor became rapid. The doctor called in two nurses and another doctor. Then it hit me; Ally's dying. That realization was a little late because the heart monitor went flat. I was pushed out of the room and they closed the door. I crumpled to the floor outside of her room.

"This is all my fault." I whispered to myself. Tears where streaming down my face. I turned toward the door and yelled to the doctors, "YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!" I hit the door with my fist. Then I leaned my head against the door. My Ally was dying of a broken heart and it was my fault. "You have to save her…" I whispered as if it would help. "You have to save her, because I love her…I love her."


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV:

Ally is still in the hospital. They finally got her heart to steadily beat on its own. She is unconscious though. It's been three days. All I have been doing is going to school, going home and visiting Ally. Kira has been trying to make me jealous in any way she can. I just hope soon that she realizes that the path is clear; I love Ally.

I was sitting on the living room couch, flipping mindlessly through thousands of TV channels when the there is a knock at the door. "Mom!" I call into the kitchen "Mom, the door!" there was no fricken response. Can't a man sulk in peace?"

I got up and opened the door to a stern looking police officer. His voice was deep. "Hello,"

"Can I help you officer?" I said ruder than intended.

"Um, yes, is this the Moon residence?" I nodded my head "are you Austin?" I nodded my head again, my anxiety level rising. He extended his hand and handed me a medium sized box. "We found this in the rubble of the car that Miss Dawson was driving.

I wiped away the tear that were forming and thanked the officer. I sat down on the couch and just stared down at the box. It was falling apart slightly but was over all in good condition considering it was in car rubble. I took the top of the bow off with shaking hands and I was shocked at what laid inside. It was a gold chain necklace with a gold guitar pick charm. I took it out of the box and just held it. I felt engravings on the guitar pick.

"I love you ~Ally" my eyes watered and the tears fell. I didn't care anymore.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I'm such and Idiot!" I yelled at myself. I put the necklace around my neck. I felt like I was with Ally, with her and her love.

I grabbed my leather jacket and car keys and drove to the hospital. I just needed to see her, even if she was unconscious.

When I got there I sat in the chair next to her bed. I took her hand in mine. I brushed my thumb over her knuckle. I looked at her beautiful face. That's when I saw her face scrunch up. She moaned. I perked up and go closer to her face.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. "Austin?"

"Yes, Yes, Ally, I'm here. It's Austin."

She smiled "Austin!" she popped up from where she was laying and rapped her arms around me.

I rapped my arms around her waist. "Ally, you shouldn't move that quickly." I smiled into her hair. "I'm so happy you're awake."

She pulled away and smiled. Her eyes caught my necklace. "I like your necklace, where did you get it?"

My eyes widened and then I broke out in a smile "Ally, you got it for me."

A look of confusion spread across her face. "No, I didn't." My mouth dropped open. "Maybe Kira got it for you."

Tears sprung to my eyes "No, Ally, you got it for me. You got it for me because you love me and I love you."

She looked at me with wide eyes "I'm sorry, Austin. I don't remember. I loved you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's POV

"I'm sorry, Austin, I don't remember, I loved you?"

Tears were streaming steadily out of my eyes. "Yes, Ally, you love me. You love me and I love you. I didn't realize it before but I love you so much. Please remember, you love me…" I put my head to the bed as sobs escaped my mouth uncontrollably.

Ally put her hand on my head and started to pet my hair. She curled my hair around her fingers. "Austin, I'm so sorry. I feel really bad. I don't know what you're talking about though. We're friends."

I sniffled and lifted my head up from the bed, "Wow, first you don't remember you love me then you friend zone me. This day keeps getting better and better." I said sarcastically, almost playfully.

She looked down at her hands with guilt I her eyes "I'm sorry…"

"Hey," I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me, "don't be sorry, this isn't your fault. If anything, it's mine." I grabbed her hand and held it, it was innocent and friendly. "I have an idea, I'll make you love me again!"

She cringed "Austin, I don't know about that…"

"What, why?" she gave me the look she gives me when I phrased something weird. "I mean, I'll help you remember how madly in love with me you were." I smiled and leaned into her a little.

"Austin…what are you-"

I cut her off by tickling her, "You love me because I know all your ticklish spots," she kept laughing, "You love that because you think it's awkward when someone gets it wrong." I stopped tickling her. "You love me because I know when to stop." I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You love me because I can actually braid your hair."

She blushed "I do like all those things," she smiled "but I think it's a given that you can braid hair."

I put on my best pouty face and crossed my arms, "what does that mean?"

She reached out and ruffled my hair, "cause your hair always looks so darn good!"

I blew a stray hair out of my face, "it's a gift." She stuck her tongue out at me. Damn, she is so cute. I wish I realized my feelings for her before this, dammit!

The doctor walked in and tore me out of my daze. "Dawson comma Allison?"

"That's me" Ally said raising her hand a bit, "Is something the matter?"

The doctor shook his head. "No no not at all." He smiled, "You are ready to be discharged. I don't see any reason to stay here. You have a mild case of amnesia but you have no signs of permanent damage. Just take it easy. And no school for four weeks."

"Don't worry, I'll take super good care of her." I smiled and looked over to Ally. She looked a little upset, "Ally, what's wrong?"

She frowned, "I can't go to school for four weeks! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Well," I started.

"No, Austin, you are not skipping school to hang out with me." She said cutting me off. Damn, she knows me too well. "And plus," she continued, "Your grades can't afford it."

I put my hand to my chest. "Ouch, shots fired."

"I'll go get the papers." The doctor said, awkwardly, breaking up our banter. Then he walked out the door and left it open. Was he nervous that we were going to do something? She's in the freaking hospital for god sakes. And she doesn't even love me…

When we got home, Mom and Dad were so excited to see her. They were all over her, hugging and kissing and more hugging.

"I'm tired, it's feeling love but I need some sleep, it's been a long day." Ally said yawning.  
"Okay, poodle, if you need anything, you know where to find us, and you always have Austin." she winked at me and my eyes widened.

"Ally, let me walk you to your room."

"Okay." I took her hand in mine, nonchalantly, and guided her upstairs. We turned into the hallway where our bedrooms were. "Austin, I don't think you needed to walk me to my room, I remember where it is."

"I know," I looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "you're sleeping with me tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's POV

"You're sleeping with me tonight." He looked at me with determination and love.

Me on the other hand, I was shaking like a leaf, "Austin, I know you want to prove to me that I love you but I don't think that this is the best-"

His eyes widened, " Ally, you've got it all wrong, I don't want to have sex with you," His eyes got bigger (I didn't that was possible) and he blushed, "I mean, I do, don't get me wrong, I do, I really do, but not now. I want to show you that I love you and you love me." He gave me a warm smile and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Ally, whenever you had a nightmare or got scared in any way, you would wind up in my bed or you would drag me to yours." He dropped his hand from my face, "It's normal for us to sleep together. You love me because I make you feel safe. Come on." He smiled again and gently grasped my wrist and pulled me into his room.

"Wait, Austin, I don't have my night clothes on."

He smirked and threw me one of his t-shirts, "wear that, it's your favorite." Then he winked.

I blushed and unfolded the shirt. It was my favorite shirt of his, I remember that. I says Nerds are cool! And has one of the little nerds candy guys on it. "I remember."

He stood up from where he was sitting on his bed, "You do?"

I smiled, "Yea, I do," I brought the shirt up to my face, it smelled like him. I remember that scent because I bought him that cologne for one of our friendaversarys. "It smells like you."

He smiled and enveloped me in a hug, "You remember! You remember!"

He was so happy and he smelled so good. It felt good to be held. MY heart started to beat hard but then it went back to normal. "Austin,"

He released me from the hug, "Yes, Ally-cat,"

"Ally-cat? You haven't called me that since we were like nine." I was surprised, a lot of my childhood memories were flooding back to me. "Anyway, can you turn around so I can get changed?"

"Of course." He said as he turned and walked to his dresser. I turned around too and undressed. I pulled the shirt over my head. It came to a little past my mid-thigh. "Are you good?"

I completely spaced out on nothing, "Yup." I turned around to see Austin with his hand covering his eyes. "You can uncover your eyes now." I said as I walked over to him and ripped his hand from his eyes. Then I realized he was only in his boxers.

I started blushing, "What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his eyes. He looked straight into my soul through my eyes. I snapped my head down and looked at my feet, "Oooh, I get it," He tilted my head up by my chin so I was looking at him, "It's because of what I'm wearing isn't it?" I nodded my head. "Don't worry about it." He gave me a sincere smile. "Trust me."

I nodded my head "okay." I smiled back

He walked over to his bed and climbed in. He patted the bed next to him, "Come on, I'm not going to bite."

I cautiously walked over to the bed. I crawled under the blankets and an army of memories attacked my brain. How when I was fourteen, I would have nightmares every night about my mother, how I would come into Austin's room shaking and crying. How he would welcome me into his bed and hold me until I fell asleep. That feeling; safety.

I scooted closer to Austin and he pulled me into his arms. As soon as I laid down, with Austin enveloping me my eyes started to get heavy. "Goodnight, Ally, I love you."

"Goodnight, Austin," I mumbled as sleep approached. "I l-" then I was asleep, dreaming about cannibalistic bunnies and talking turtle-frogs.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV

I woke up to the chill of the morning and the absence of Austin. My eyes fluttered open to an empty room. I sat up. "Oh right, it's Monday." I said out loud and crawled out of bed. I looked around the room, taking in everything. When I glanced at his bedside table, the picture frame caught my eye. I walked over to look at it. It was us. It was Austin and me when we were eight. We were in Disney World, I was dressed like Cinderella and he as Prince Charming. I remember that. It was great. Austin kept telling me how he was going to get us a castle and we would live happily ever after together.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard the door shut. I whirled around to see Austin in nothing but a towel. My eyes widened and heat rose to my face. "I-I-I um a um…" I stammered then covered my eyes with my hands and spun around. There was some rustling and then I felt strong hands on my shoulders. He turned me back around and took my hands away from my eyes. I saw Austin's smiling face (he was now fully dressed) and blushed even harder. "I'm sorry."

His smile broadened. "Don't apologize. It's okay. We used to change in front of each other all the time when we were younger."

I looked away due to embarrassment. "Austin, it's different now…" I looked at him, "What if I were to walk in here with nothing but a towel on?"

He blushed. "I would struggle. I would struggle a lot." Then he smirked, "It would take a whole lot of will power to not run up to you and kiss you all over."

My mouth dropped open, "What?"

He looked dead into my eyes, "Ally, I don't know if I'd be able to control myself. I think you're the most beautiful in the entire universe!" Then he pulled me into a hug. He held me so close. I breathed in his scent as I wrapped my arms around his torso. "I love you, Ally."

I blushed and buried my face into his chest. Then I took a deep breath and broke out of the comfortable embrace. I looked at the floor. "I don't know if I love you Austin." Tears formed in my eyes. I felt guilty that I didn't know if I could return his feelings. "I'm sorry." I sobbed. I felt so bad. It almost hurt. It was like the guilt was eating me.

"Hey, hey, look at me," He caressed my cheeks with his hands, wiping away my tears as they fell. "I know that somewhere in there, you know you love me. I know that. I just have to help you remember." He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. He smiled, "I would love to stay, but I have school." He grabbed his backpack and started for the door, "I'll be home as soon as possible." He smiled and winked then he disappeared down the hall.

I was dumbfounded. I brought my hand up to the spot where his lips hit my forehead. My skin was tingling and my heart was racing. What is this?

Austin's POV

It was so hard leaving Ally but, I knew if I didn't leave then, I wouldn't leave. But before I left, I put on the necklace she "gave" me. As motivation.

When I got to school, the first person I saw was Trish.

She marched over to me. I was a little nervous, "Hey, Tris-"

"Shut up." She looked me dead in the eyes, "Who the Fuck do you think you are?! After all Ally did for you! She loves you and you did this to her? Is she okay?" I nodded my head. He massaged her temples, "She must've been heart broken. She loves you so much."

"Loved." I mumbled

"What?" Trish said

"She loved me. Past tense. She doesn't remember loving me."

Her mouth dropped, "Austin, I am so sorr- wait why am I apologizing to you? You broke my best friend's heart. You took another girl out on a date on the most important day of the year for her! It's even more important than her birthday! And she was going to tell you that she loves you!"

"I know…" I held out the necklace so she could see.

Her eyes widened, "You have it."

"Yea. It was in the car rubble. That's how I found out that she loved me."

She glared at me, "Why are you so upset over Ally not remembering that she loves you? I thought you loved Kira?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath, "I thought so too. But I was just kidding myself. When Ally's heart monitor went flat, I realized that I couldn't do it without her. We're a team. We're better together." I smiled to myself.

"Okay mister cheesy," Trish said with a smirk, "I get it." She motioned us down the hall, "So Ally doesn't remember that she loves you?"

I shook my head, "But I'm going to help her remember."

That's right, she's going to remember, she has to.


	11. Chapter 11

Four Weeks Later

Ally's POV

My alarm went off at 5 am and I shot up from my bed. Austin had let me start sleeping in my own bed two weeks ago after his dad said that "a young lady deserves to be in her own bed and not be drooled on every night." He got a scowl from Austin. Since then I've had convince him that he doesn't drool.

Anyway, I hopped out of bed and raced to Austin's room. I barged in without knocking and saw he was still sleeping. I tip-toed over to the bed and looked down at him. I brushed a piece of his blond hair out of his face, "Austin," I whispered.

He scrunched up his face and whined, "Noooo."

"Austin" I whispered again. He responded the same as before. "I didn't want it to come to this." I mumbled under my breath. I jumped on top of him, straddling his waist. I started bouncing up and down making the box spring squeak. "Get up! Get Up! GETUP!" I exclaimed.

He sighed and turned to face me, "Fine" He grabbed my waist and flipped us over so he was hovering over me. He looked down at me and I blushed. "I'm up." He said in a husky voice then smiled. He then got out of the bed and stretched.

I crawled to the edge of the bed. He started to undress and I scrambled to my feet. "I'm just going to go get ready," I walked to the door and turned back, "Cause I get to go to school today!" then I skipped to my room.

/

When we got to school, Trish was waiting by my locker. When she spotted me her eyes lit up. "Ally!" she opened her arms

"Trish!" I ran into her embrace.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes, "I'm so happy to see you." She said with a smile.

"I'm happy to see you too." I smiled.

"I'm happy to see both of you, now we're going to be late to class." Austin's voiced was laced with jealousy.

Trish approached him, "Aww, is someone jealous?"

"What, no," he croaked, "I just can't wait to hear Mrs. Hucklebee's lesson on the Trojan War."

I held back my laughter, "that's new, you usually sleep right through them."

A light blush spread across his face. "Can we just go? Please."

"Okay, let's go." Trish's class was in the opposite direction so waved to her as Austin dragged me down the hall. Austin's pace was becoming too fast for me. "Austin, slow down. We have plenty of time."

He stopped walking, not turning towards me. "I'm sorry"

"Austin, it's okay, you have longer legs than me-"

"No, Ally. I'm sorry I pulled you away from Trish."

"It's fine. You didn't want us to be late for class." I smirked, "Maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

"No Ally." He turned to face me. A deep blush covered his face. "I was jealous. You haven't seen Trish for so long. I'm just so used to having you all to myself." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just don't want to share you." he looked down at his feet. "I know I have to but I don't want to."

A smile crept across my face. Somehow hearing this, hearing that Austin wanted me all to himself, made my heart swell. Is this love? Is this what I felt before the accident?

Austin looked up and his eyes widened in horror, "Ally, you're crying."

"I am?" I felt my face and it was wet with little salty droplets. "I guess I am." I saw the worry in his eyes. I smiled "I'm okay, really." He nodded his head.

He looked down at his watch, "Ally, we should get to class now." He took my hand and we walked to the class full of wooden horses and wars and polygamy.

/

After classes, I was exhausted. Even though I enjoyed every minute of it, I had to admit that I could use a nap. I met Austin at his car. He greeted me with a smile and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you."

I chuckled, "Austin, you just saw me two periods ago."

He released me, "so, I still missed you." He pouted.

I smiled, "You're so cute." I blurted out without realizing. I felt the heat rush to my face. "I mean, I- I-I"

He smirked, "its fine," he bent down and kissed my nose, which didn't help my blush situation. He looked into my eyes, "I think you're cute too." He smiled and opened the car door for me. I climbed in and went to the driver's side.

The ride home was silent, but a comfortable silence. Austin had one hand on the steering and the other resting on the center console. I reached over laced my fingers with his. It was completely spontaneous and I didn't even realize that I was doing it. It just felt right. He looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back. Then I frowned, "Austin, keep your eyes on the road."

He snapped his head forward, "Oh right, sorry."

I sighed, "It's fine."

I saw him smirk, "You're just so damn beautiful." I blushed. The sincerity of the statement shone through the smirk. I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was vaguely familiar. Is this love? "Ally," I looked over at him, "you love me because I'm honest with you. You are beautiful." Is this love? Maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

Four Weeks Later

Ally's POV

My alarm went off at 5 am and I shot up from my bed. Austin had let me start sleeping in my own bed two weeks ago after his dad said that "a young lady deserves to be in her own bed and not be drooled on every night." He got a scowl from Austin. Since then I've had convince him that he doesn't drool.

Anyway, I hopped out of bed and raced to Austin's room. I barged in without knocking and saw he was still sleeping. I tip-toed over to the bed and looked down at him. I brushed a piece of his blond hair out of his face, "Austin," I whispered.

He scrunched up his face and whined, "Noooo."

"Austin" I whispered again. He responded the same as before. "I didn't want it to come to this." I mumbled under my breath. I jumped on top of him, straddling his waist. I started bouncing up and down making the box spring squeak. "Get up! Get Up! GETUP!" I exclaimed.

He sighed and turned to face me, "Fine" He grabbed my waist and flipped us over so he was hovering over me. He looked down at me and I blushed. "I'm up." He said in a husky voice then smiled. He then got out of the bed and stretched.

I crawled to the edge of the bed. He started to undress and I scrambled to my feet. "I'm just going to go get ready," I walked to the door and turned back, "Cause I get to go to school today!" then I skipped to my room.

/

When we got to school, Trish was waiting by my locker. When she spotted me her eyes lit up. "Ally!" she opened her arms

"Trish!" I ran into her embrace.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes, "I'm so happy to see you." She said with a smile.

"I'm happy to see you too." I smiled.

"I'm happy to see both of you, now we're going to be late to class." Austin's voiced was laced with jealousy.

Trish approached him, "Aww, is someone jealous?"

"What, no," he croaked, "I just can't wait to hear Mrs. Hucklebee's lesson on the Trojan War."

I held back my laughter, "that's new, you usually sleep right through them."

A light blush spread across his face. "Can we just go? Please."

"Okay, let's go." Trish's class was in the opposite direction so waved to her as Austin dragged me down the hall. Austin's pace was becoming too fast for me. "Austin, slow down. We have plenty of time."

He stopped walking, not turning towards me. "I'm sorry"

"Austin, it's okay, you have longer legs than me-"

"No, Ally. I'm sorry I pulled you away from Trish."

"It's fine. You didn't want us to be late for class." I smirked, "Maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

"No Ally." He turned to face me. A deep blush covered his face. "I was jealous. You haven't seen Trish for so long. I'm just so used to having you all to myself." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just don't want to share you." he looked down at his feet. "I know I have to but I don't want to."

A smile crept across my face. Somehow hearing this, hearing that Austin wanted me all to himself, made my heart swell. Is this love? Is this what I felt before the accident?

Austin looked up and his eyes widened in horror, "Ally, you're crying."

"I am?" I felt my face and it was wet with little salty droplets. "I guess I am." I saw the worry in his eyes. I smiled "I'm okay, really." He nodded his head.

He looked down at his watch, "Ally, we should get to class now." He took my hand and we walked to the class full of wooden horses and wars and polygamy.

/

After classes, I was exhausted. Even though I enjoyed every minute of it, I had to admit that I could use a nap. I met Austin at his car. He greeted me with a smile and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you."

I chuckled, "Austin, you just saw me two periods ago."

He released me, "so, I still missed you." He pouted.

I smiled, "You're so cute." I blurted out without realizing. I felt the heat rush to my face. "I mean, I- I-I"

He smirked, "its fine," he bent down and kissed my nose, which didn't help my blush situation. He looked into my eyes, "I think you're cute too." He smiled and opened the car door for me. I climbed in and went to the driver's side.

The ride home was silent, but a comfortable silence. Austin had one hand on the steering and the other resting on the center console. I reached over laced my fingers with his. It was completely spontaneous and I didn't even realize that I was doing it. It just felt right. He looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back. Then I frowned, "Austin, keep your eyes on the road."

He snapped his head forward, "Oh right, sorry."

I sighed, "It's fine."

I saw him smirk, "You're just so damn beautiful." I blushed. The sincerity of the statement shone through the smirk. I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was vaguely familiar. Is this love? "Ally," I looked over at him, "you love me because I'm honest with you. You are beautiful." Is this love? Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a better writer than this, I promise. I just...I wanted this on here too...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote a few years ago and was posted on Fanfiction.net. I do not own Austin & Ally


End file.
